


Enough Is Never Enough

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [24]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: AU, D/s, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight Club AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://faithvegas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://faithvegas.livejournal.com/)**faithvegas** 's prompt/request, although I kind of owed it to her anyway. Love ya, gurl. :D

_The first rule of Fight Club is you do not talk about Fight Club._

 

"You're not fighting again for a month," he tells me from his spot next to me in the emergency room.

"Brendon, the rules," I hiss, glancing around nervously.

He grins. "No one can hear us, trust me," he replies confidently, leaning back in his chair. "But no, seriously. A month."

"As long as I keep them away from this side, I should be okay."

He grins wickedly as a nurse walks in. "The rules, Ryan."

 

_The second rule of Fight Club is you **do not** talk about Fight Club._

 

"What happened to your face, Ryan?"

"I was mugged walking to the store last night."

My boss gives me a look that screams, 'I don't believe you,' but he continues on his way.

 

_If someone says stop, goes limp, taps out, the fight is over._

 

"Stop," I get out weakly before the dude I'm fighting can batter my face any more than it already has been.

Brendon circles the crowd and shakes his head at me. I know what he's thinking. He's thinking, I told you, you stupid bitch.

 

_Two guys to a fight._

 

That night, he makes me listen.

"Oh, Brendon, fuck…"

 

_One fight at a time._

 

"No more, I told you," he hisses, pressing his fingers into my face, pressing into me.

I cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. What is causing either sensation, I'm not sure anymore.

 

_No shirts, no shoes._

 

Somehow, we always do this and never bother to get completely undressed. But this time, this time he makes sure to take his time getting me naked. I'm not sure if he's punishing me or himself.

 

_Fights will go on as long as they have to._

 

"Don't come yet. I want to make you scream."

I'm ready to explode, but I obey him. I always do. Well, usually.

 

_If this is your first night at Fight Club, you have to fight._

 

The next night, I call out the newbies and let them duke it out. I've had enough for the week.  



End file.
